Writer's Block
by randomteenager
Summary: Natsu proves to be quite the unexpected source of help when Lucy has writer's block. [NaLu] [now a two-shot!]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm still somewhat new to Fairy Tail. I kind of get the gist of what the story is, but I don't know who half the characters are or their backstories. So I apologize if things are just OOC or not canon with the story because as I said, I'm just guessing based on the few chapters/episodes I've seen, and maybe applying some headcanons too hehe.

I hope the result is okay. I appreciate any feedback! And once again I'm so sorry about the length ;A;

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot line.

* * *

**Writer's Block**

Summary: Natsu proves to be quite the unexpected source of help when Lucy has writer's block. [NaLu] [one-shot]

* * *

Pen. Paper. Pen. Paper.

_So… close…!_

Lucy tried to move the pen closer to the paper, using all of her physical might, however the tip just _refused_ to make contact with the paper and produce words.

She stared fiercely at the challenge in front of her, unwavering determination lighting her chocolate brown eyes.

_Come on brain, you can do it! Just think of _something!

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face. Again, she tried forcing the pen onto the paper.

_Almost… there…!_

But alas, it adamantly refused to write a single letter.

She released a heavy sigh, her shoulders slacking as she loosened the tense muscles in her body. Leaning back against her chair, she glanced at the clock, reading _3:03 p.m._

She hung her head low, groaning aloud in frustration as she conceded defeat. It had been about an hour since she stopped writing. It was official: Lucy Heartfilia had—she shuddered at the thought—…_writer's block._

It wasn't that she didn't know _what_ to write. She simply didn't know _how_ to write it.

While chronicling her latest Fairy Tail adventures, Lucy was suddenly struck with inspiration and began work on an original novel. She'd been at it for months, using the spare time between missions and spending time with Fairy Tail members to scribble down her future best-selling novel in a small notebook kept in a hidden drawer in her desk.

The original characters were "loosely" based on her friends, and the adventures they went on were quite similar to the ones she'd had herself. But in every great story, there has to be an epic romance! Since neither she nor her friends were in epic romantic relationships, she used the power of her imagination to plant and build a relationship between the two main characters of her story.

But now she was at the point in the novel where the characters were going to express their feelings, and in order to be taken seriously as an adult writer, there was only one way to do that: a steamy, intimate, romantic scene.

But how could she write about something she never personally experienced?

Sure, she had a healthy imagination, and of course she knew the basic mechanics of the act. However, she'd never done anything more than a simple kiss, so how could she accurately describe what to do, and how it felt? What if she ended up writing something so ridiculous and inaccurate that her writing reputation would forever be ruined?

No, a serious, professional writer could write a scene like this no problem! And since that was who she was, she could do this!

With newfound determination burning inside her, she pulled her chair close to her desk and lifted her pen once more. Suddenly, the doors of creativity burst open as her mind envisioned exactly what she was going to write.

_Yes! I've got it!_ she cheered.

She hastily lowered her pen to write the first word—

_CRASH!_

She whisked her head over her shoulder. _From the living room?! Oh no, don't tell me it's—_

Her bedroom door kicked open. "Yo, Lucy! Whatcha doin'?"

"KYAA!"

Lucy fell off her chair in surprise, crashing to the ground. Natsu peered down at her, tilting his head to the side as he scratched his pink hair.

"Eh? What are you doing down there?"

She scowled at him. "Natsu! How many times have I told you to stop breaking my windows?!" She took the hand he offered as he pulled her to her feet.

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, Luce. Old habits die hard, I guess."

She muttered grumpily under her breath, taking a seat in her chair once more. She gathered her pen and started again, the tip mere centimeters away from touching the paper—

"Ooh, what's that? Are you writing another story about us?"

She flinched, whisking her head over her shoulder as he glanced down at the notebook before her.

"Nooo, don't look!" she cried, leaning over her desk and covering the scattered papers with her hands and body.

The pink-haired boy tilted his head to the side, confused. "Hm? Why not?"

"B-Because I—it's private!"

He frowned. "Best friends don't have secrets, Lucy."

"No, but sometimes there are certain boundaries not even best friends cross."

"But I like your writing," he pouted, sitting cross-legged against the edge of her bed.

"You do?" Lucy asked, eyes widening before narrowing skeptically. "Wait, when have you ever read my writing?"

"When you'd give some to Levy-chan, she'd give some to me too," Natsu explained. "So can I read the story, Miss future-famous-author-Lucy? Please?" He beamed a wide, toothy grin.

The girl eyed him for a few moments before sighing, relenting and handing him some torn pages from the beginning. "Fine. Just stay quiet, all right? I can't focus if you're making too much noise."

"Aye-Aye!" he chirped, giving her a buoyant salute before he took the papers and plopped on his back, bouncing slightly against the bed as he held the story above his eyes.

Lucy turned back towards her desk, picking up her pen once more. Upon lowering it to write, the color drained from her face.

_Oh no…!_ she thought, her eye twitching. _I… I completely forgot what I was going to write!_

She slumped dramatically against her desk, anime-style tears flowing down her cheeks, while Natsu remained blissfully oblivious.

"Ne, Lucy," the boy called.

"What," Lucy mumbled miserably.

Natsu rolled himself upright. "I don't think the first thing a guy would notice about a girl would be her hair."

Lucy lifted her head, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Huh?"

Natsu turned her draft over to her, pointing at the words. "This part," he said, turning the papers back to him. "The sun paled in comparison to the glow of her hair,'" he read. "I don't think that's what a guy would think."

Lucy blinked, shifting her chair to face him. "Then what would be the first thing a guy would think?"

Natsu shrugged, holding the papers out to her. "I dunno. Probably if she was cute or not."

"Really?" Lucy asked, taking the papers from him. "That does make sense…"

"Hey, is there any more?"

Lucy lifted a brow. "You already finished reading? That was 50 pages! Since when can you read so quick?"

Natsu shrugged once more. "I dunno. I guess the more I read, the better I got at it."

"Apparently," she replied under her breath. "Do you have any other tips?"

The boy pondered for a moment. "Uh… I don't think so."

Lucy bit her lower lip, glancing to the paper on her desk. "Um…"

Natsu cocked his head to the side. "What? Is there more?"

"Well… um…" An embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks as she stared at a corner. "Natsu… how would a guy… kiss a girl?"

He squinted his eyes. "Huh?"

She shoved her notebook to his chest. "Just—Just read!" she huffed, her cheeks burning as she kept her face turned away from him.

Natsu blinked, taking the notebook and plopping back down against Lucy's bed.

The girl sat anxiously in her chair, twiddling her thumbs as her heart pounded against her chest. She'd only been able to write a kiss scene before her writer's block hit, and if she couldn't even do _that_ right, then how would she be able to write anything else?

A heavy silence reigned as Lucy fidgeted nervously while Natsu read. She spared a quick glance, flashing her eyes to his face—his gaze was trained intently against the notebook, as though deeply analyzing each word.

She glanced away, and after what seemed an eternity, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked at him, only for her stomach to drop when she saw him shaking his head.

"W-Why are you shaking your head?" she asked uneasily, her hands clenching absentmindedly.

"The girl's part is fine, I guess, but you've got the guy part all wrong," Natsu said, returning the notebook to her.

Lucy took it with shaky hands, holding it close to her chest. "Wrong? How is it wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe some guys act like that, all lovey-dovey and shit, but I don't think the guy in your story would act like that."

Lucy blinked. Well, she _had_ based the character off of Natsu. Maybe she romanticized the situation too much. "So what would a guy like that do?"

He placed a hand on his chin. "Hmm." After a few moments of contemplation, he snapped his fingers. "Here, I'll show ya!"

Lucy jumped. "Sh-Show me? What do you mean sho—"

In a moment Natsu was in front of her, resting his hands against the arms of her chair as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Lucy's eyes widened incredibly, the rest of her sentence muffled against his mouth. She blushed as one of Natsu's hands came up and held the side of her face, angling her lips against his. His mouth smoothly glided over hers, prompting her eyes to roll close as his tongue ran against her lower lip.

She tilted her head and parted her lips, feeling his tongue slip inside her mouth. She leaned closer to him, kissing him harder as her tongue brushed teasingly against his. Her heart raced erratically in her chest, shivers running down her spine as she began to feel lightheaded.

He lightly sucked her lower lip before giving a gentle nip and breaking the kiss. Lucy's eyes remained closed, too dazed to realize Natsu was no longer kissing her.

"Write about that!" Natsu beamed. He took a few steps towards the window, the sound of his footsteps causing Lucy's eyes to flutter open. "So, if that's all to read, I'm gonna—"

"W-Wait!" Lucy stammered, causing the boy to glance over his shoulder from the ledge of her window. Her fingers brushed against her lips, still tingling from his kiss.

She had kissed boys before… but never had she been kissed like _that_.

"Natsu…" she said, flushing at how breathy her voice sounded. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently. When she gave him a pointed look, he added, "Oh! You mean kissing?"

"Y-Yes that's what I mean!" she spluttered.

Natsu blinked, puzzled at her odd behavior. "Gray showed me some stuff in videos and explained things."

_Videos?_ she pondered. _Oh my god—_ "You watched porn!" she screeched.

Natsu tilted his head. "What's 'porn'?"

Lucy shook her head, slapping her forehead. "Never mind," she muttered, dismissing the thought to the back of her mind.

Suddenly, a light bulb lit above her head. _Of course!_ She could just buy those same videos and study them very carefully! But—her face paled—the well-done kind is pretty expensive, and all her spending money (what little she had) would have to go to rent and fixing the window Natsu broke not too long ago. Not to mention, if someone from the guild saw her going into a pervert store and leaving with "study material", they'd never let her live it down! Just going in would be bad enough!

"Oh it's hopeless," she whined, sinking in her chair.

Natsu blinked. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"It's nothing, forget it," she mumbled, slumping her head against her desk.

He scratched the back of his head. "Do you want me to bring you a video?"

Lucy jumped at the suggestion, flailing her arms about as she cried, "No! Don't do that!" The only thing worse than getting caught in a pervert store was getting caught getting the videos from _Natsu_. There were way too many implications behind that!

"Then what's wrong?" he persisted, tilting his head.

She covered her face, which burned in embarrassment. "N-Nothing… I told you, nothing!"

He moved back to the edge of her bed, sitting with his arms and legs crossed. She sighed, knowing his stubborn resolve wouldn't let him budge a muscle until she answered him.

Sitting upright, she glanced at his face before looking away. "I…" She paused, choosing her words carefully. "I have writer's block, okay?"

Natsu blinked. "What's that?"

"It means I can't think of what to write," she explained. "And even if I do, I'll probably be doing it wrong and it'll be the worst thing ever and I'll be blacklisted from the entire writing community and I'll never become a famous author—"

"Oh, you're stuck because you don't know what people do after they kiss? Like the stuff on one of Gray's videos?"

"I told you I don't want you to bring me any of that!" she shouted, throwing her notebook at him.

He ducked as the notebook flew passed his head before sitting up straight and placing a hand on his chin. "So you want to see what's on Gray's videos, without watching the videos?"

Lucy stared. "I… um…" She averted her gaze. "I… I guess so."

Suddenly he beamed at her, slamming his fist against his open palm. "I've got it!" Lucy instinctively leaned back, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. He grinned widely, his eyes burning. "I'll show you what's on Gray's videos!"

Lucy fell out of her chair.

"WHAT!" she screamed, sitting up. Steam flowed out of her ears, her cheeks stained with an impossibly dark blush.

Natsu smiled, oblivious to the implication behind his words. "Come on!" he said, ignoring her protests as he yanked her by the arm and plopped her near the pillows of her bed. She fell on her back, bouncing slightly against the mattress as Natsu crawled over to her. "Good! Now take off your clothes."

_POW!_

Natsu flung backwards, crashing against the wall before sagging to the floor. He flashed his head up, holding his nose that throbbed in pain. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Lucy panted, her fist still extended in front of her before she slowly retracted it to her chest. "W-Wait a minute!" she squeaked.

"What?" he asked, his voice nasally as he pinched his nose. "Did you break your block of writing?"

"N-No, but…" She took a slow, shaky breath, trying to sort through the thousands of thoughts running through her head. Her heart still raced from Natsu's suggestion.

He stared back at her, puzzled and genuinely oblivious.

_Doesn't he realize what he's saying…?_

"I was just trying to help," he mumbled, pushing himself up. He lowered his hand from his nose, wrinkling it a bit. He dusted himself off, turning around and hopping on her window ledge. "Oh well. I'll see you when you've calmed down. Later, Luce—"

"W-Wait," she called meekly.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder, looking at her. "Hm?"

Her heart pounded violently against her chest. It was true; she drew a complete blank when it came to writing anything hotter than a kiss. And, according to Natsu, she couldn't even write _that_ correctly. He _did_ just want to help, his intentions were good… and she couldn't deny that deep down (deep, _deep_ down), she was curious. She'd get the best perspective by having firsthand experience, and better with Natsu than a person she barely knew.

Not to mention, if a mere kiss from him could make her toes curl… what _else_ was he capable of? Her body shivered at the thought.

"Lucy?"

The girl swallowed, a fresh blush spreading across her cheeks. "I—I do need your help…"

Natsu turned to face her, eyeing her warily. "Are you sure? I don't wanna get punched again…"

"I only punched you because you were going so fast!" she retorted. "You can't just _rush_ through things like this!"

"_Oh_." Tentatively, the boy sat against the bed, moving towards her cautiously in case she freaked out and punched him again. When he reached her, keeping a few feet distance, he sat back against his calves. "Sorry about that, Luce. I didn't know." He grasped the hem of her shirt, tugging on it gently. "Why don't you just start with this?"

Her whole face grew unbearably hot. She froze, tense and silent for several moments.

Natsu blinked, tilting his head. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's not like I've never seen them before."

Her blush darkened at his bluntness. "W-Well, those were completely different circumstances!"

He shrugged. "I guess…" When she still made no movement, he pondered to himself for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Oh, I know!"

Lucy stared at him, watching him shrug off his vest and unwind the scarf around his neck before placing it aside.

"There, now you're not the only one, right?" He smiled at her, a smile so bright it made her heart flutter. "Well?"

Her eyes fell to his toned chest, roving over the finely sculpted muscle along his torso and arms. Drawing a steady breath, she held the bottom of her shirt, slowly pulling it up.

"Lucy…"

She closed her eyes, squeezing them tight as she pulled her shirt high enough to expose her stomach.

"Lucy, stop. Lucy—"

A hand clasped around her wrist, halting her movement. Her eyes fluttered open, looking up at the pink-haired boy.

"Wh-What?"

"You're shaking," Natsu remarked, a frown crossing his face.

True enough, her body was trembling ever so slightly. "I'm just nervous," she said quickly, averting her gaze with a wild blush on her face.

"Why?" he asked. "Don't you trust me?"

She peered up at him, her erratic heartbeat making it difficult to formulate an answer.

Upon receiving silence, Natsu merely bent over and picked up his scarf, tossing it around his neck. "Don't do anything you're not okay with, Lucy," he muttered, reaching over to pick up his vest—only to feel a sudden yank on his scarf, pulling him forward. He planted an arm on either side of Lucy's face to catch himself, peering down at her with surprised eyes.

"Wait," she said softly. "I trust you. Of course I do." She slipped his scarf off his neck. "It's just… _embarrassing_." She wound it over her eyes and tied it, wearing the scarf like a blindfold. Leaning back against her pillow, she said, "There. Now… go ahead."

"Ne, Lucy," Natsu began, leaning close to her face and pushing the scarf up, revealing her eyes. "How are you going to learn if you can't see?"

She blushed at his words, and how close his face was to hers. "I, um, guess you're right…"

"Do you trust me?"

She glanced at him. "Yes…" she answered timidly. _Where is he going with this?_ He fondly nuzzled the side of her face, making her blink. "…What are you doing?"

"Don't be nervous," he said. "Don't be embarrassed. You trust me, right? I just want to help."

She stared at him, eyes wide before her face softened. "Natsu…" She cupped his cheeks, bringing his face towards hers and pressing her lips against his.

He blinked, caught off guard at her sudden change in mood. A hint of a blush warmed his cheeks as he closed his eyes and returned her kiss, feeling her lean away a few moments later.

"Okay," she said quietly. "I trust you."

He grinned at her, encasing his hand over hers at the hem of her shirt. "Together, okay?"

She took a breath and nodded. With his hand atop hers, they pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. She blushed naturally, shyly meeting Natsu's gaze.

"Good," he said, smiling down at her. "Now, could you, uh…" He played with the strap of her bra.

Lucy nodded meekly, reaching behind her and unhooking the latches. She slowly pulled the straps down her arms, covering her breasts with one arm while throwing her bra aside with the other.

Natsu swallowed, feeling his pulse quicken. Sure, he'd seen Lucy topless before—plenty of times, in fact—but actually being physically close to her, watching her try and cover herself as she avoided his gaze and chewed her lower lip… it sure made it a lot different than all the other times.

"O-Okay," he said, his stutter causing Lucy to glance at him. "Now… watch."

She stared at him, watching his face grow close before he placed his lips against hers. His hand held the side of her face, his thumb brushing against her cheek as he slanted his mouth. Lucy closed her eyes and leaned into him, gradually easing the tension in her body as his kiss grew hungrier, pressing his lips harder against hers.

He slowly pulled away, opening his eyes and meeting her half-lidded gaze. "Okay," he said, "now, your turn."

Her cheeks reddened. "Wh-What?"

"You kiss me," he explained, causing her whole face to heat up as the corner of his mouth quirked up in a grin. "Gotta make sure you're learning, right?"

She flinched. "R-Right…"

"Here," he said, taking her hand and placing it at the nape of his neck before grinning brightly.

Lucy licked her lips nervously, gradually lifting herself to kiss him. She tilted her head, shyly brushing her tongue against his mouth. A small growl escaped him, making her heart flutter as his tongue quickly sought her own. She moaned softly against him, parting her lips as his hand fell to the side of her neck, arching it slightly as he slid his tongue inside. She sucked it gently, feeling him shudder against her, before breaking the kiss, falling back against her pillow as the two panted softly.

Natsu rested his forehead against hers, eyes gradually opening and looking into her own. "Wow," he breathed, making her blush. "You learn really quick, Lucy." She smiled bashfully, only to blink as he cheerfully added, "Now learn some more!"

He kissed her cheek before trailing kisses along her jaw, using his knuckles against her chin to tilt her head back, giving him complete access to her soft neck. She sucked a sharp breath as he ran his slick tongue along the column of her throat before giving soft nips. His teeth grazing her skin sent chills throughout her body as she clutched his hair, grasping fistfuls as he sucked the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet.

His hands ran up and down her sides, making her bite her lip in anticipation. He slipped one hand to her lower back, sending some fire magic to the tips of his fingers as he ran them slowly along the curve of her spine. The sudden warmth made her gasp, her back arching as his fingers trailed higher.

"N-Natsu—"

His ears perked at her breathless voice, lifting his face from her collarbone to glance at her. "Yeah?"

She blushed, averting his gaze. "Nothing…" she muttered quietly. "Your hand felt really… nice."

He repeated the action, teasingly running his hand down her smooth back as she jerked at the warm sensation. He chuckled, beaming at her. "You're funny, Lucy."

She pouted in mock anger, opening her mouth to retort, only for her breath to still in her throat when Natsu placed his other hand against her breast, kneading rhythmically as he ran his tongue along the swells of her breasts.

Her body shuddered as she whimpered, her nails digging into his scalp. Her eyes shut tight as his mouth traveled lower, his free hand cupping her other breast as he ran his tongue against her nipple. She mewled and lifted her back off the mattress, turning her face to the side as she clutched the pillow behind her.

His hands massaged her ample chest, his calloused fingers creating delicious friction against her smooth, soft skin. He flicked his tongue repeatedly over nipple before grazing gently with his teeth. His thumb ran over the rosy tip as Lucy squirmed beneath him, her chest rising and falling in heavy pants as her hand lightly yanked his hair.

"Mm—mm…"

She bit her lip as his tongue traced a circle around her nipple. Her eyes squeezed tighter as his mouth sucked hard, sending dizzying sensations throughout her body. She couldn't help all the sounds escaping her, the heat coiling in her belly or the painful desire pooling between her legs. Her body rolled against his, her hips rubbing repeatedly against his own as he continued sucking and fondling her breasts.

Suddenly Natsu retracted his mouth, making her eyes open slightly as she glanced down at him. His own eyes were closed, eyebrows drawn closely together as his face appeared to be struggling.

"L… Lucy…" he mumbled, his voice slightly hoarse. "You can't… ngh…"

His body felt even hotter to the touch as her hips continued grinding against his. He placed a hand at her waist, shoving her harder against him. She blushed when she felt a thick hardness against her thigh, her breaths becoming more shallow as her own body grew unbearably hot.

Suddenly his mouth was pressed against hers, tongue swerving inside her mouth as she kissed him back just as fervently. His hand massaged her breast, making Lucy whimper as he wetly sucked her lower lip. He pulled away, groaning and burying his face in her neck.

"Natsu…" she whispered.

He moaned, pressing his hard body against her soft curves. "You smell so good," he growled, hand clutching her hip as he took deep breaths. "So good…"

She ran her hands up his toned arms before gliding her palms along his muscular back. Her lips pressed soft kisses against his neck, sucking his pulse point gently.

"Lucy…" he groaned, his voice low against her ear. Hooking his thumbs into her shorts, he murmured, "Can I…?"

She leaned back and nodded, kissing his cheek and playing with his hair as he shimmied her shorts down her legs. Her teeth grazed his chin while she ran her palms along his chest, eliciting a purr from the boy above her. He swallowed, his breaths ragged as her fingers trailed around his pants, teasingly dipping inside the hem.

"We need to be equal, right?" Lucy teased, smiling alluringly at him. He grinned upon seeing her natural confidence return to her as she kissed him, shucking his pants down his legs. Natsu kicked them off and to the floor, returning her kiss wholeheartedly.

When they broke apart, they both smiled at each other as Natsu leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed with a cheery smile.

He kissed the corner of her lips before traveling down her neck and chest, loving the breathless calls of his name escaping her mouth. He trailed kisses down her stomach, his eyes flashing to her face to find her face turned, burying against her pillow.

"Lucy," he called, watching her eyes slightly open and glance down at him. "Don't forget to watch."

She blushed as he tugged her lacy panties off her legs. He sat upright and brought it to his nose, taking a deep whiff before releasing a satisfied sigh.

Her face flushed dark. "N-Natsu!" she chided.

"It smells _so _good," he replied, taking another whiff.

Lucy squealed in embarrassment, covering her face. He laughed before tossing the garment aside, shifting to lay between her legs.

He bluntly stared for a few moments, making her face burn even more.

"D-Don't stare like tha-_aat_—"

She moaned as he took a long, slow lick over her core. He growled lowly, making her flush before crying out as he licked once more.

His hands spread her legs wider as he ran his tongue up and down her center. She moaned loudly as she gripped his hair tight, pushing his face closer against her. His fingers parted her nether lips as he swept his tongue along the inside, making her squirm against him as she whimpered.

He flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit before sucking, eliciting a squeal from the girl. Pulling his mouth away, he placed his arm on either side of her face as he leaned over her, eyes flashing to her heaving chest before glancing at her face.

Her eyes fluttered open, her cheeks stained pink with her hair curled around her face. Catching her breath, she whispered, "What… what happened?"

"Ne, Lucy," said Natsu, amusement dancing in his eyes. "You're a lot louder than the girls in Gray's videos."

Her eyes widened, her face flushing dark. "Sh-Shut up, idiot!" she squealed. "I can't help it!" She shoved his shoulder as he laughed.

"And," he added, making her glance at him, "you keep closing your eyes. You can't learn that way!"

She opened her mouth to retort, to explain that sensory experience was much more powerful than visual aid, but before she could say a word, Natsu pushed himself upright.

"Here!" he said, placing his hands beneath her thighs and throwing them over his shoulders.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped. "What—?"

"Keep your eyes open," he told her before burying his face between her legs.

Heat pooled in her cheeks as he took another heavy lick over her center.

"Hah—Ahh—"

Her fingers clutched the bedsheets as his mouth sucked, the odd angle only heightening the shivers throughout her body. Her shoulders dug into the mattress while her legs dangled over his shoulders, his hands against her thighs keeping them in place.

She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to muffle all the noises coming from her. The instant she closed her eyes, Natsu pulled his mouth away.

"Open your eyes," he ordered sternly. "Open them, Lucy, or I'll stop."

The tone of his voice surprised her—she'd only seen this side from him a few times in the heat of battle.

"No, I didn't mean…" she whispered breathlessly.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

She swallowed hard before complying, forcing her eyes open and meeting his gaze. He flashed her a small smile before running his tongue against her center, keeping his eyes trained on her face.

His unwavering gaze made her heart race and her body grow even hotter. She lifted and lowered her hips to match the movement of his tongue, moaning at the heat building inside her.

"O-Oh my—Natsu, I—I can't—"

He greedily lapped up the essences spilling from her, growling at the sweet taste. The growl sent delicious vibrations against her, making her cry out his name. Her body trembled against his, the cord in her stomach pulling tighter and tighter. Her moans escalated higher in pitch. She was close, _so_ close—

Suddenly Natsu removed his mouth, causing her to groan her frustration before she scowled. "Natsu! Why did you—"

"Not yet," was all he said as he shifted her legs off his shoulders.

She whined and pouted—how could he do that to her! It was so… so mean!

He pulled her forward by her arm, sitting her upright before moving his body to sit behind her. She blinked, craning her neck over her shoulder to look at him.

He beamed at her. "Now something new, Lucy!"

"New?" she echoed.

He nodded spiritedly, placing two fingers before her mouth. She stared in confusion, lifting an eyebrow.

"What?"

Natsu wiggled his fingers against her lips. "Suck them!"

She would have fallen over had Natsu's muscular chest not been pressed so tautly against her back.

"S-Suck them?" she repeated for clarification. He nodded beside her face, nuzzling her cheek. Lucy blinked, holding his wrist and parting her mouth slightly.

She enveloped her lips around his fingers and sucked, eliciting a low purr from the boy as his chest rumbled against her. Her eyes widened slightly at his reaction, sucking a little harder in experimentation. He lightly bit her shoulder and growled, the temperature of his body shooting up to a very high heat.

She pulled his fingers out of her mouth as he pressed kisses along her shoulder.

"Now what?" she asked, turning to face him.

His mouth suddenly pressed hungrily against hers, catching her off guard as his teeth nipped her lower lip. Her hand buried itself in his pink hair as she tilted her head and returned his kiss.

His hand nestled between her legs before running along her wet folds, making her jump and pull away from his lips.

"Natsu!" she gasped as he kissed her temple, rubbing slowly against her center. She moaned softly as her head tilted back. His free hand took her jaw and turned it towards him, placing his mouth over hers. Her hand massaged his hair as his tongue slipped between her lips.

His fingers rubbed her clit as her hips rolled against his hand. Lucy broke the kiss and panted hard, licking her upper lip as she looked at his hand between her legs. She blushed at the sight, biting her lip as a new wave of arousal shot through her.

Slowly his fingers edged closer until they rested at her entrance. Lucy clutched his arm in anticipation, but he didn't move, as if uncertain if he could.

Her cheeks reddened as she reached down and grabbed his wrist. She felt his grin against her face as she spread her legs and slipped his fingers inside, releasing a sharp breath at the sudden pressure.

He slowly began to move his fingers in and out, causing small whimpers to come from the girl. Her hand gripped his bicep, nails digging into the skin as he pumped a little faster. Shivers shot down her spine as she arched her back, moaning as heat burned inside her.

His free hand massaged her breast as his fingers curled inside her, making Lucy cry out his name. Her hips ground harder against his hand as his thumb swept over her pert nipple, his tongue licking along the side of her face her body shuddered against him.

He pushed particularly deep, causing Lucy to squeal. She buried her face in the side of his neck, her ragged breaths fanning his skin as her other hand encased Natsu's hand against her breast, squeezing his fingers tight.

She cried out as his thumb rubbed her clit while his fingers pumped a fast, uneven rhythm.

"N-Natsu—_haa_—"

He kissed her jaw. "Feels good?"

"Yes, yes, a-ahh—"

He squeezed her breast. "Eyes, Lucy."

She bit her lip, forcing her eyes open once more as she tilted her head down, watching his fingers push in and out of her. The sight made her moan loudly, edging her closer and closer to release.

"Hey," called Natsu, glancing at her flushed face. "Which feels better: my mouth or my fingers?"

A shock shot through her at his words, making her cheeks heat up as she moaned in response.

He glanced at his fingers inside her. "Hm? You're clenching me all of a sudden."

"Nat_suu_—"

He shoved his fingers deeper and spread them wide. "So? Which one, Luce?"

She cried out at the sudden movement, white hot heat curling in her belly.

"I—I don't know—"

"Sure you do! You're being just as noisy as before, so I can't tell."

She whined, lifting her hips to meet his thrusting fingers. "Does it—ahh—matter?"

"Research for your book, right? Well?"

"I don't—mm—They both—ah—f-feel so—so_ good_!" she screamed, arching her back against his chest as she hit her release.

She slumped against him, catching her breath as she came down from her high, her body shivering violently against him.

Natsu removed his hand from between her legs, eyeing the sticky substance sliding down his fingers.

"Whoa," he muttered, eyes wide in child-like awe as he pressed his fingers against each other.

Lucy covered her flushed face, whining in embarrassment.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, releasing them with a small pop. Lucy blushed as he licked up the side of his fingers, purring in satisfaction.

"So embarrassing…" she whispered.

"Why? You taste _so_ good," Natsu replied, sucking once more before he added, "Oh! Did you want to try?"

Lucy pushed away his hand, shaking her head vigorously. "Of course not!" She shifted off of him before turning to face him, meeting his curious gaze. "Natsu…" she placed her hand on his shoulders, batting her eyelashes low. "You've been very helpful."

He glanced at her tousled hair, flushed cheek and kiss-swollen lips, chuckling bashfully as he scratched his hair. "I guess!"

Her lips ghosted over his cheek, making his breath still in his throat as he swallowed.

"But…" she said, gently pushing him down against the mattress. "I think there's still a few more things I need to learn."

He blinked, his cheeks reddening as Lucy slowly crawled over him, glancing from his mouth to his eyes before lowering her head and kissing him.

He stared with slightly wide eyes as she tilted her head and kissed him harder, her tongue licking his lower lip before slipping into his mouth. Her hand sank into his hair and massaged it, causing Natsu's eyes to roll close as he met her kiss with equal fervor.

His fingers slid down the smooth skin of her back, the light fire at his fingertips causing her back to arch higher. His hands continued down until they reached her ass, squeezing heartily and eliciting a moan from the girl.

Lucy pulled away, pressing kisses down his neck and chest as she rolled her hips against his. Natsu growled at the delicious friction, panting her name.

Her small hands ran over the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen, her tongue following soon after. She licked and kissed all over his torso, inwardly swooning at his body's immediate reaction to her touch.

"So warm," she giggled, pressing a kiss on one of the v-lines at his waist.

"F… Fuck…" he breathed, one eye closed as pushed himself upright, leaning his shoulders against the headboard as his arms propped him up behind his back.

"Natsu," Lucy said softly, large brown eyes looking up at him as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "You'll tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, right?"

His heart pounded fast, his body spiking up to an incredible temperature at the sultry look she was giving him. He swallowed, nodding slowly. "Y-Yeah, of course, Luce."

She gave him a small smile, taking a soft breath before placing a finger inside the waistband of his boxers and pulling down.

She pulled it completely off before her eyes slowly roamed up the lengths of his toned legs, timidly settling at the firm erection between.

A small gasp escaped her at the sight. _It's… so big…!_

Natsu blushed at her gasp, averting his gaze until he released a sharp hiss at a sudden warm pressure. He glanced at Lucy to find her hand wrapped around his length, slowly, experimentally pumping him.

Her index finger rubbed the small slit at the tip as Natsu groaned through clenched teeth, clutching the bedsheets tightly. She played with the pressure of her hand, deviating from squeezing loose to tight as she ran her palm along his length.

"L-Lucy…" Natsu choked out, his eyes closed as the girl glanced at him.

"Is it… wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

He shook his head meekly. "No… but…" He took her wrist and brought her hand to his face, running his tongue flat against her palm and licking her fingers before placing her hand back against him. "That'll be… easier…"

She glanced at the throbbing pressure in her palm, moving her hand once more, only to find it gliding smoother than before, and eliciting louder moans from Natsu.

She picked up the pace of her hand, rubbing him faster and harder as she sat up and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Feels good?" she teased, running her tongue along his jawline before nibbling his earlobe.

"Fuck yeah," he groaned, thrusting against her hand.

"Show me how you like it," she whispered, glancing at his face before sucking his neck.

He tilted his head back and swallowed, his throat bobbing against her lips. Lucy kissed his chin before pulling his head down and pressing her lips against his. She let him push his tongue inside and ravage her mouth, feeling him growl lowly against her. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses from her cheek to her neck, his hot breath fanning her skin as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder.

"If you… go like this…" he began, placing his hand over hers. "Squeeze tight… and push down at the tip…"

"Like this…?"

He moaned when she followed his directions, his body shaking at the waves of pleasure consuming him. "That feels… _so_ good…"

"Natsu…" She shivered as he cupped her full breast, squeezing tight as his tongue roved over her collarbones and up her neck.

"Oh, fuck, Lucy…" he cursed as she pumped him faster. He felt her shift, dropping her head in his lap as her soft blonde hair brushed against his thigh before her hot, wet mouth engulfed him as much as she could.

Natsu collapsed backwards as she sucked, bobbing her head up and down before releasing him and running her tongue up and down the sides. She pressed the flat of her tongue against the tip before sucking once again as her hand pumped the base.

Natsu released a string of curses, thrusting into her mouth. He was already close to the edge but her mouth and that tongue sent him careening to a whole other level of pleasure, one that no amount of videos could equal.

"Eyes, Natsu," her silky voice teased. He shuddered at her words, following her command as he glanced down at her.

Upon seeing his gaze, she smiled seductively, parting her lips and sliding her tongue out before running slowly along his shaft. She felt him throb against her mouth as his dark eyes turned feral, raw desire clouding within them.

She kept her eyes trained on him as she sucked him once more, pulling his length in and out of her mouth teasingly. His hand tightened in her hair, exciting her to know she had such an effect on him.

"Lucy…" he panted, his voice strained as though in pain. "I'm… I'm gonna…"

She gave a particularly powerful suck that made his whole body tremble as he reached his climax. He hunched forward and groaned, releasing his load into her mouth. The girl closed one eye at the strange taste, swallowing it down to avoid a worse mess on her sheets.

He pulled out of her mouth as she coughed, gathering her in his arms and crushing her to his hard chest. "Ah, sorry Lucy, so sorry! I couldn't help it, you were just so—"

She silenced him with a brief kiss, pulling away as she leaned her forehead against his, hand resting against his cheek.

"It's okay, silly," she told him, eyes closed with a smile. "You don't have to apologize."

He blinked, watching her face before beaming a wide grin. "In that case," he began, promptly rolling her beneath him, "let me make it up to you."

He nuzzled her face as he ground his hips against hers, making her cry out in pleasure and surprise. Her hand clutched the side of her neck, her eyes rolling closed as he rubbed his shaft between her wet folds while he licked the rosy tip of her breast.

"Yes…" she moaned as he sat against his knees, his hands at her waist tilting her lower body up to rub her center harder against him. He groaned at the friction and her delicious scent, falling forward to lean over her as her wetness coated his length.

"Yes?" he echoed, reaching down between their heaving bodies to grab his member, snuggling the head against her entrance.

Her eyes slowly opened, heavy-lidded. She cupped his cheeks and pushed her head up, meeting his lips as she kissed him fervently. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he returned her kiss, his thumb brushing her hair away from her forehead.

"Yes," she whispered against his mouth. "I trust you… so much."

His eyes widened, staring deep into both her brown eyes. She smiled gently, eyes closing as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"I… trust you too," he murmured in reply, watching her eyes open to meet his. "You know that, right? That I trust you?"

Her smile grew wider, hugging him close to her as she nodded. "I do."

She felt him grin against the side of her face. "Okay." He took one of her hands off his neck and held it tightly against his. "Then… squeeze my hand if you want me to stop."

She nodded, bracing herself as the pressure between her legs began inching inside of her. She winced slightly and drew a sharp breath, causing Natsu to freeze as he moved his head to look down at her.

"Lucy?"

She shook her head. "It's okay. You can keep going."

"Hey," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Relax. Gray said it'll feel better if you relax."

She nodded, gradually easing the tension in her body.

"Good," Natsu grinned, nuzzling her face. He grunted as he pushed himself completely inside, overwhelmed by the incredible tightness and warmth. "Th-There. Wow…" He purred against her as Lucy arched her back. He snapped out of his daze, glancing at the girl below him. "You okay?"

She nodded once more, her hands shifting to grip his biceps. "Yeah… it doesn't hurt anymore. Actually, it feels… I don't know how to describe it…"

"You can worry about that later," he beamed, gently easing out of her before sliding back inside. Her fingers clenched his forearms as the two moaned simultaneously. "For now… just…"

She kissed him as Natsu began to build a steady pace. His mouth slanted over hers as her tongue tangled with his. She bent her legs back and broke the kiss to release a loud moan, turning her face to the side as her hand gripped his own tight.

Natsu grit his teeth against one another, his jaw clenching as his hips rocked fast against hers. His forehead rested against her collarbone as his free hand tilted her lower body up to meet his every slam. He swiveled his hips before thrusting deep inside her, making the girl cry out.

"Ahh—Nat_suu_—"

He growled, pushing particularly deep before stilling for a moment. Lucy opened her eyes, blinking in confusion before feeling his hands at her hips as he rolled them over, Natsu lying on his back as she straddled his hips.

She placed her hands against the middle of his chest to balance herself. "W-What are you doing?"

"Gray said this way feels the best for girls," Natsu explained. He thrust up hard, grinning wolfishly when Lucy mewled particularly loud. "Well?"

"I—I guess… _a-ah_—"

Her head fell backwards as he continued to rock against her. He took one of her hands and kissed the palm, prompting her attention as she glanced down at him.

"You… move too, Lucy," he breathed, his chest rising and falling beneath her hand.

She blushed, tucking her chin to her chest. "Move…? How?"

"Like this!" he replied cheerily, placing his hands on her backside and shoving her hips against his. She squealed at the sudden sensation, catching her breath in heavy pants.

"O-Okay…" she mumbled, slowly rolling her hips against his. He grunted as she glanced at him, his fingers pressing into her sides.

She tentatively lifted her hips and lowered them, moving faster at the ecstasy overwhelming her. She ground her hips viciously against him, throwing her head back as she moaned.

"Y-Yeah… like that…" Natsu muttered, growling as he squeezed her ass tight, thrusting up to meet every grind of her hips.

His eyes watched her face, watching a bead of sweat trickle down her neck to her bouncing breasts. He sat upright and leaned forward, cupping one breast as his tongue circled her nipple before his mouth gave a powerful suck.

Lucy whimpered, one hand clutching his hair as the other gripped his shoulder. He released her breast and kissed her, tongue swerving inside her mouth and sliding against hers. He fell back against the mattress, his mouth still locked with hers as her hips continued grinding against his, making them both moan.

Her chest pressed against his as Lucy buried her face inside Natsu's neck, tightly clutching his shoulders as he pounded deep inside her. His hands rested against the curve of her back, groaning lowly before rolling them over once more.

He took one of her legs and tossed it over his shoulder while his other hand pinned her wrists above her head. He rolled his hips against her, kissing her before trailing his mouth down her neck to her heaving chest. His hands cupped her breasts and pushed them together, his tongue running over both her nipples.

She mewled as her fingernails sank into his back, making the boy growl against her. He lifted his head and pressed his lips against hers, squeezing her breasts and thrusting hard inside her.

She moaned against him before pulling away, arching her back as she cried out his name. Her hips bucked and her muscles clenched around him tight, causing a violent tremor to shoot down his spine as Natsu groaned huskily, his teeth sinking into her shoulder.

He rolled off of her and collapsed against the mattress, catching his breath in heavy pants. Lucy tossed her blanket over the two of them, wrapping it around herself as she panted as well.

"Wow…" she breathed as they stared at the ceiling, the room silent aside from their heavy breathing.

Natsu swallowed, his heart racing in his chest as his body temperature gradually cooled. He shifted to his side, grabbing her waist and pulling her to his chest as he buried his face in her soft blonde hair, taking a deep whiff. "Was I helpful Lucy?"

She rested her hand against the middle of his chest, her eyes heavy-lidded as she blinked sleepily. She gave a tired, teasing smile, pressing a kiss to his collarbone before looking up to his face. "What do you think, silly?"

He chuckled as she curled up against him and softly sighed. He kissed her temple, his hand gently running along the curve of her back.

She snuggled close, leaning her cheek against his chest and listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Hmm?"

"Can we do it again?"

She tensed, lifting her head to look at him. "What? Already?"

He nodded, grinning cheekily as he nuzzled her face. His body warmed up against her as his finger traced the curve of her breast, sending a jolt throughout her body.

"Ah, I-I think that's enough learning for today…"

"Oh, okay," he replied, rubbing his cheek against her hair. "Next time?"

She blushed, hiding her red face against his chest. "S-Sure," she peeped.

"Okay, next time," he said, eyes closed with a cheery smile as he held her close.

* * *

"Are ya done yet? Are ya?"

"Just… a little more…"

"Now? Huh? Huh?"

"Hold _on_, Natsu! I can't write with you breathing down my neck!"

"Hurry _up_, Lucy! I'm bored!"

She scribbled the final few words before holding out the notebook in front of her, a wide smile curving her lips. "There! It's done!"

"All right! Give it give it give it!"

"Let me just—Natsu!"

The boy snatched the notebook from her hand, plopping against the edge of her bed as his eyes quickly scanned the words. Lucy planted a hand on the bed and reached for it, stretching farther as Natsu leaned his body away, holding his arm back while reading as he persistently kept the notebook out of her grasp.

She lost her balance and fell against him, squeaking as she landed against his chest. His back pressed into the mattress as he held the notebook overhead and turned the page. Lucy grumbled quietly before hiding her reddening face against his chest, her hands balling into little fists.

After several moments of much too uncomfortable silence, Lucy peeked at Natsu's face, finding it hidden behind the pages of her writing.

"W-Well?" she asked meekly.

He was unusually still, making her stomach flip nervously. She slowly lifted her head, pushing the book up to reveal his face.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Hey, your face—you're blushing!" He averted her gaze as she giggled behind her hand. "Yes! So I wrote it right this time, right?"

He rolled over her, pinning her beneath him. Leaning his forehead against hers, he grinned brightly. "Yeah, it was good. _Really_ good, actually…"

She placed her hands against his cheeks as he pressed his body against hers. Feeling his skin heat up against her, she laughed and smiled coyly. "Well, your 'help' last week was really helpful."

The corner of his mouth quirked up in a cheeky grin. "I think… I want to help you some more."

She blinked. "But, I don't need anymore—" She took a sharp breath when he bent his head and kissed along her neck, his hands slowly running down her sides. "Ah, I—I guess… for future novels…"

He chuckled as he lifted his head, flashing a quick smile before pressing his lips against hers.

"Oh yeah, lots and lots of novels…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello! Thank you for making it to the end of the story! I have a short Gruvia counterpart that can work nicely as a sequel to this story. Should I upload it as chapter two or make a new one-shot as well? Let me know in reviews! Thanks for reading and take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Another chapter due to popular demand! Firstly, I'd like to say I am _extremely_ flattered by some of your feedback for the first part, you have no idea. Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope this continuation is okay, I feel a bit apprehensive about it, hehe.

I am caught up to Fairy Tail now, I'm only 7 chapters away from the latest manga chapter, but I don't know if that guarantees they'll be in character hehe. So if things are still out of character, sorry! I'll just say I'm applying personal headcanons or something hehe ^_^

In conclusion, I'm 99.9% sure I won't be writing anything else for this story. I don't mind writing more NaLu, but this story is done! So I hope this is a decent counterpart to the first part, and I appreciate any feedback! Take care!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot line.

* * *

Levy held the notebook close to her face, her eyes carefully reading each word. Lucy sat beside her, her smile growing wider as the petite girl's face grew redder and redder.

After a prolonged silence, Levy gradually lowered the notebook, drawing a deep breath. "Oh my."

Lucy clasped her hands together in front of her chest, smiling bright. "You really think so?"

Levy nodded, returning the blonde's smile. "This is wonderful work, Lu-chan. The pacing is smooth, and the amount of detail really lets the reader feel the characters' passion."

"Thank you," the girl replied, happily receiving the notebook from Levy's extended hand.

"So?"

Lucy blinked. "What?"

Levy tilted her head, smiling knowingly. "What was the inspiration for that scene?"

The blonde flinched, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "I—I don't know what you mean."

"Are you sure? Because the first draft of your kiss scene… well, it wasn't _that_." She motioned towards the notebook lying idly in Lucy's lap.

Lucy's face grew horribly red. "Uh, it—it just happened, you know?"

"The inspiration? Or what _gave_ you the inspiration?"

Her heart pounded hard inside her chest. "I-I—um…"

Levy smiled kindly. "You don't have to tell me if it's too private. I'm just curious, that's all."

Lucy pressed the tips of her fingers together. "W-Well, you see…"

"Yes?"

The blonde closed her eyes tight and drew a deep breath. Leaning over, she whispered in Levy's ear, holding her hand beside her mouth.

A blush tinted her cheeks as Levy's eyebrows shot up. "O-Oh!" she squeaked as Lucy leaned away. "What a plot twist! You… and Natsu…?"

"I know…!" Lucy mumbled, tugging the ends of her hair. "It was so sudden… but…"

"I noticed you two were more friendly," Levy murmured, "but I thought something happened on a mission that brought you closer together." She tilted her head up, tapping her chin in thought. "Come to think of it, the personalities of your two lead characters are quite similar to you and Natsu…"

Lucy blushed and looked away, fumbling with the hem of her skirt.

Levy sighed dreamily. "Wow, what a romantic story."

"My novel?" Lucy asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

The petite girl giggled before giving kind smile. "Yes, your novel, and your relationship with Natsu."

The blonde flinched, her face erupting in a fresh blush. "R-Romantic? You really think so?"

Levy nodded, "Sure, Lu-chan. Not every girl has such a wonderful first time with someone as considerate as Natsu." Her hands cupped her blushing cheeks. "I never would have guessed Natsu would be so amazing for his first time. It's like something out of the novels Erza likes."

Lucy stared at her lap. "It is strange, isn't it…"

The petite girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Lu-chan, don't be silly. It's unusual, but not impossible. With the right person, how could anything go wrong?"

Lucy averted her gaze. "You don't think… he's been with other girls?"

Levy grabbed the girl's hands, drawing her attention away from her wandering thoughts. "Of course not! I mean, I can't be certain… but don't go putting those ideas in your head, Lu-chan."

Lucy pursed her lips before flashing a small smile. "You're right, Levy-chan." She stood up and brushed off her skirt, "I just remembered, I have an appointment I need to get to. I'll see you later, okay?"

Levy eyed her for a moment before nodding and smiling. She waved goodbye to the girl and skipped away, searching for a certain iron dragon slayer.

* * *

Her legs locked around his hips as he thrust deep inside her, a scream tearing from her lips as Lucy tossed her head back against her pillow.

Natsu moaned before releasing a feral growl, his body scathing hot as he moved against her in a fast, irregular rhythm. His fingers dug into her hip while Lucy's nails scraped down his back, leaving thin red marks.

Her body arched off the mattress as she turned her head to the side, her hair clinging to her forehead and rosy cheeks.

"Ah, ah, _ahh_," she moaned, her hips bucking wildly as the heels of her feet dug into Natsu's lower back.

"_Lucy_," he groaned, dipping his head and kissing her as a wave of euphoria washed over him. His lips brushed her cheek and neck as she tangled her hands in his messy pink hair, crying out as she hit her climax.

Natsu collapsed beside her, his chest heaving with an exhausted grin on his face.

Lucy held the bed sheet over her quivering body and panted, her flushed face staring dazedly at the ceiling above her.

"Three times…?" she breathed incredulously, glancing at the boy beside her.

Natsu beamed cheekily, throwing an arm over her waist and pressing her back to his chest. "You smelled _really_ good," he murmured huskily, sending a shiver down her spine as he buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply.

She blushed the compliment, idly toying with his fingers at her waist. "But I wasn't wearing any perfume…"

He peered at her from over her shoulder. "Ne, Lucy, are you okay?"

He had asked her the same question earlier that day, outside her front door after they had returned from a simple two-man mission she had been incredibly distracted throughout. Her conversation with Levy had bothered her more than she wanted to admit, but Lucy wasn't ready to explain what was wrong, so she kissed him to avoid the question. Before she knew it, she was dragging him through every room of her apartment, tearing his clothes off and pushing him on her bed.

"Did you sleep bad?" Natsu asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Here, I can help!"

"Um, Natsu, that's not—" she began as he rolled her on her stomach and brushed her hair aside. Casting fire magic to his fingers, he began kneading her shoulders, eliciting a moan from his massage as her body instantly relaxed against his touch.

Her heart fluttered at the sweet notion as his warm fingers glided along her back, applying various amounts of pressure as he tenderly rubbed her skin.

Her cheek rested against her folded arms as she sighed. She gasped upon feeling him trail kisses from the curve of her back to her shoulder, his disheveled pink hair brushing against her skin.

"Lucy," he murmured when he reached her ear, making her shudder. "You're smelling really good again…"

She bit her lip as heat pooled in her stomach. Turning on her back, she gave him a breathtaking smile as she extended her arms to him.

Natsu blinked in confusion before grinning, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her to his chest. Lucy rested her cheek against his shoulder, staring off into a corner.

"I'm okay," she said quietly, giving him a reassuring squeeze before leaning back to look at his face. Her hands cupped his cheeks as she gave him a soft kiss. "I've just been thinking a lot."

Natsu blinked, tilting his head. "Thinking about what?"

She averted her gaze, choosing her words carefully as she licked her lips. "About… how you're so helpful," she mumbled.

He nuzzled her face. "Is it bad?"

She shook her head, "No, but…" She leaned back against the headboard and wrapped the bed sheets around her body.

The question nagged her mind incessantly: had he been with other girls? It was certainly possible. If so, how many? Did she know any of them? Did their time together mean anything? Was she just another girl to him?

"Lucy," Natsu called, watching her brown eyes lift to his face. He tilted his head as a frown crossed his face. "You're acting really weird." Leaning close to her face, he pressed a hand to her forehead and squinted his eyes. "Are you sick?"

She bit her lip, removing his palm from her face. "Natsu…" she began softly. "You know how you're always… 'helping' me?" The boy blinked, nodding slowly. "Have you—did you—um…" She averted her gaze, gathering her words as he waited quietly. "Have you, you know, 'helped' anyone else?"

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows while her stomach churned uncomfortably. "That's it?" he asked. "That's why you've been acting so weird?"

Lucy nodded slowly, unconsciously gripping the bed sheets tighter.

The boy lifted a hand and scratched the back of his head. "I don't get it, Lucy. Of course I've helped other people."

Her heart skipped a beat as her body tensed. "You have?" she squeaked. He nodded affirmatively, making her throat go dry. Swallowing, she softly asked, "D-Do I know any of them?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Sure you do. Mirajane, Cana, Erza—"

"Erza!?" Lucy repeated incredulously, her face flushing dark.

"—and Lisanna too."

"_What?_"

Natsu blinked. "Yeah, I helped her yesterday."

_Yesterday?!_ she thought, feeling an uncomfortable pain in her chest. _So none of this… meant anything…?_

"Oh my god," she murmured, burying her face in her hands.

Natsu tilted his head. "What's the matter? It's not a big deal."

"How can you say that!" she yelled, making the boy flinch.

"So you_ are_ mad at me!" he shouted back, pointing an accusing finger.

She glared at him. "Now I am!"

He squinted at her. "What?! What the hell did I do?"

"Get out!" she screamed.

His eyes widened. "Lucy—"

"Out! Now!" She shoved his shoulders, pushing him off the bed.

He fell to the floor with a thud, grunting at the fall. "Hey, that hurt!"

Lucy hid herself beneath her bed sheets, hugging her pillow and drawing her knees to her chest. Natsu stood up, frowning as he placed a hand on her bundled form.

"Hey, Lucy—"

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, wrenching her shoulder away from his hand.

He flinched, slowly withdrawing his hand. "I don't get it," he mumbled quietly, his shoulders drooping. "What did I do?"

Lucy buried her face in her pillow, blinking away the angry tears threatening to fall.

"Lucy…?"

She refused to answer.

"Damn it, talk to me!"

Again, he was ignored.

He growled, pulling his pants on and grabbing his vest and sweater. "Fine. Be that way! See what I care." He stomped to her window ledge and looked over his shoulder, giving her a final glance. The girl remained adamantly hidden beneath the bed sheets, not budging an inch. His shoulders slacked as he frowned, sighing quietly before leaving her apartment.

As soon as he left, the first of many tears slipped down her cheek, berating herself for being so foolish.

* * *

Her hair was messy, her clothes wrinkled and her skin pale. There were bags under her eyes from consecutive sleepless nights, finding it hard to sleep without Natsu's warm body heating her throughout the night.

Lucy hated that she was so affected, but how could she not be? He'd been with almost every girl in Fairy Tail! And he had 'helped' Lisanna just yesterday! If he was still 'helping' other girls while being with her, their time together clearly meant nothing to him.

To make matters worse, the girls he had "helped" were her friends. How was she supposed to face them now? How would she face Natsu?

She couldn't. She wouldn't. So she hid herself in her apartment for a few days, eating the meager leftovers in her kitchen and lying around in her bed.

Was she even right to feel this way? He wasn't hers or anything. They weren't even dating! Well, technically they weren't, but to her, it seemed like they were when it was just the two of them. He started being sweet to her, and she was very skeptical at first, waiting until he would insult her or call her weird—but he never did. Instead, he was complimenting her more often, telling her she smelled nice or looked pretty. When her continued skepticism began to offend him ("Why do you keep looking at me like that?"), she began to let herself be flattered by his compliments and accept the way her heart fluttered and her face grew hot.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Lucy curled her body in her bed. _"It's not a big deal,"_ he said. How could he just blow it off like that? Did he really think he did nothing wrong?

If only he'd never caught her writing her novel, none of this would have happened.

Suddenly, Lucy sat upright, her hairs standing on end. Her novel—where did she put it? She quickly walked to her desk and pulled open the drawer, only for her heart to skip a beat—her novel wasn't there!

She zipped through the rooms of her apartment, tearing through the furniture and leaving no place unturned. To her horror, it was still nowhere to be found. Where was it? Did she leave it behind at Fairy Tail? She paled at the thought. If anyone from Fairy Tail read it…

Hastily, she brushed her hair, threw on a loose sweatshirt, and dashed towards the guild.

The doors slammed open as she burst inside, her eyes speedily searching the room.

All the mages' gazes turned towards her, lifting an eyebrow at the wild look in her eyes.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called with a smile, waving her over.

Lucy rushed towards her, asking in a hushed voice, "Levy, have you seen my novel?"

The girl peeped, placing a hand on her mouth. "I didn't give it back to you?"

"You don't have it?" Lucy asked desperately, her heart sinking.

"Hey Lucy," a voice called from behind her. She turned around and looked up, finding Jet leering down at her. "You like to write, right?"

Her face flushed, "W-Why do you ask?"

"Out of my way, Jet!" bellowed Droy, shoving his comrade aside. He clasped Lucy's hands within his own, staring at her with passion burning in his eyes. "Lucy-chan, may I have the honor of helping you with your next novel?"

The girl's eye twitched. "Ehhh? What are you—"

"Don't waste your time, gentlemen," said Loke, appearing suddenly and throwing an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "You wouldn't be able to satisfy the needs of a woman like Lucy like I can."

"You're not even human!" Jet and Droy screeched.

"Love knows no boundaries," spoke Loke wistfully.

"Who would have thought we were in the presence of such a talented author," Cana murmured, grinning cheekily as she chugged down a barrel of alcohol.

"Imaginations of the youth today are so bold," Mavis said, placing a hand against her blushing cheek.

"You read it too, First?!" Jet and Droy cried.

"Well, since everyone else did, I didn't want to be left out," she replied with a pout, kicking an imaginary rock.

"I thought it was very tasteful," said Mirajane with a kind smile.

A heavy blush reigned on Lucy's cheeks. _This can't be happening!_

"Lucy, let me inspire you next time!"

"No, let me!"

"I asked first!"

"You're not man enough for her—!"

"Yo!"

Lucy flinched. _That voice—_

From the corner of the room, Natsu stood up, planting his feet on the table. "Jet! Droy! Let's fight!"

The two blinked. "_Now?_"

Lucy stared at the boy with wide eyes, her heart hammering inside her chest. Jet and Droy were right next to her, yet Natsu's gaze never wavered, acting as though she wasn't even there.

Natsu beamed brightly. "We haven't had a fight in seven years!" Crouching in a fighting stance, he grinned as his eyes burned with enthusiasm. "Let's see how strong you got since then!"

Before the two could flee, Natsu lunged at them, engaging in a messy brawl as punches and kicks flew freely.

"Lucy, I must admit," said Loke with sparkles flying about him, "having you declare our love so boldly through writing was actually a huge turn-on—"

"You too, Loke!" called Natsu, yanking on the stellar spirit's collar and adding him to the chaotic tussle.

"You know," began Mirajane, leaning over the bar counter as Lucy looked at her, "Natsu had been acting strange the few days, keeping to himself and staring into space."

"Yeah," said Lisanna, appearing beside her sister, "it's nice to see him picking fights again, like he usually does."

"But doesn't he seem a little more aggressive than usual?"

"You think so?"

Mirajane smiled, shaking her head. "Too bad Erza's away on a mission, she'd put a stop to this immediately."

Lucy's heart pounded against her chest. Seeing Natsu sent her emotions spiraling out of control, not to mention she could barely keep eye contact with Mirajane or Lisanna without thinking of how they'd "been" with him.

As the rest of the guild joined in the fight, Lucy used the wild commotion to slip out unnoticed. Her face was horribly red—the worst of her fears had come true! Everyone had read her novel! She'd have to stay away from Fairy Tail for at least a month, and maybe then they'd forget all about her novel and stop teasing her about it.

"Lucy-chan!" one of the boatmen called as she looked to her right. "Can my sister get a copy of your novel?"

_Them too?!_ thought Lucy, quickly scurrying away. She dashed home and locked the door behind her, sinking to the floor as she covered her face and screamed into her hands.

_I'll never be able to show my face in town again!_

* * *

When Lucy awoke the next day, she prayed it had all been a dream, just a silly, embarrassing dream—but her trip to the grocery store proved otherwise. Between the flirtatious offers, judgmental stares, and teasing, she couldn't get out of there fast enough.

With arms full of paper bags, she walked home, making sure to cover her face along the way to avoid further embarrassment. Just how much longer was this humiliation going to last? Everyone was teasing her or judging her or making some snide comment about what she had written. The only person who did nothing, who treated her the same after reading what she had wrote, was… Natsu.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she stocked her refrigerator. It'd been almost a week since she'd last spoken to him. Inside, Lucy was conflicted—she really missed him, but she couldn't bring herself to forgive him yet. She refused to be seen as just another girl to him, and until he realized that, she'd stay away.

Storing the last of her food, she slacked her shoulders. With rent due soon, and barely enough savings to cover it, she couldn't stay in her room forever.

Hopping in the shower, she decided to freshen up before stopping by Fairy Tail and finding a mission. Hopefully, there'd be one that would take long enough to keep her out of town for a few weeks as the buzz of her story died down.

As she dried her hair with a towel, her eyes glanced towards her desk. Just where was her notebook anyway?

((knock knock))

_Please don't be the landlady,_ Lucy thought, hurriedly dressing herself and walking towards the door. She unlatched the locks and opened it, eyes widening at the sight of pink hair and dark eyes.

"Yo," Natsu greeted, flashing a small smile.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Natsu," she said softly, hiding behind the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I got something you might want back," he said, rummaging in his pant's pocket before pulling out what he was looking for.

Lucy's eyes widened. "My novel!" she gasped, quickly taking it from his hands. "You've been the one showing it to everyone?"

His eyes narrowed, "No way! I saw some people with it and snatched it before they passed it around. It's private, right?"

"Not anymore," she sighed gloomily, clutching the notebook tight to her chest. Her gaze rose to his face before looking to the side. "Um… thank you."

"Yeah, sure."

An awkward silence reigned as Natsu remained where he stood, shifting his weight on one leg.

Lucy blinked, glancing at his face once more. "What?"

"Well," he began, rubbing the back of his head, "aren't you gonna invite me in?"

The girl rose a brow. "Wait, first you knock on the door, and now you're asking if you can come in? Why aren't you breaking in like you usually do?"

He scratched his cheek. "I don't want you getting even madder at me…"

She gripped the door handle tighter, her throat constricting as she swallowed. "No," she murmured softly. "I'm sorry, but you can't come in."

He frowned. "Why not?"

She averted her gaze. "Bye, Natsu. Thank you for bringing my notebook back to me."

As she moved to close the door, it was suddenly forced back by Natsu's hand, keeping it stubbornly open. Her body tensed as she stared at his face, surprised.

"Stop ignoring me," he said with a heavy scowl. "It's been almost a week, Lucy. Why are you still mad at me?"

"Natsu—"

"I'm really confused, and you won't tell me what I did! How am I supposed to say sorry if I don't know what I did?"

She held a finger to her lips, "Keep your voice down—!"

"You won't talk to me, you won't leave your house—Fairy Tail isn't the same without you!"

Lucy yanked on his scarf, pulling him inside her apartment and closing the door behind her. "Stop yelling before I get a noise complaint!" she scolded.

"Tell me what I did wrong!" he shot back. His shoulders drooped as he hung his head low. "I don't get it. You've never been this mad at me before…"

"Natsu," she said, straining to keep her voice down, "you really don't think you did anything wrong?"

"What did I do?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

Her hand curled into a fist as she glared venomously. "You were 'helping' other girls!"

He flinched. "But I've always done that! Why are you getting mad at me _now_?"

"Because you were with _me_!"

Natsu squinted his eyes. "What?"

Lucy silently fumed, her face flushed in anger. "I—I know we weren't 'official' or anything, but…" Her fist trembled at her side. "You can't be with other girls like that!"

"But, Lisanna was cold—"

"So you 'warmed her up'?" she huffed, looking away.

Natsu tilted his head. "No, the heater did that."

Lucy blinked, glancing at the boy. "What?"

"Lisanna's heater broke, so I fixed it."

She stared. "…But—you said—what about Erza, Mirajane and Cana?"

Natsu tilted his head. "Erza asked me to help clean her swords, Mirajane needed someone to eat some new food she was testing, and Cana wanted me to keep track of how much sake she could drink before passing out. That one was kinda hard, I lost count a lot and Cana got really mad…"

He trailed off as Lucy's heart hammered in her chest. "W-Wait a second," she stammered, "you said that you 'helped' them."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Her eyes widened. _No way…!_ she thought. _This whole time—it was all just a misunderstanding?_

Lucy stomped her foot. "Natsu, you dummy!"

He tensed, instinctively taking a step back. "What did I do now?!"

"This whole time, I thought—" She whisked her head away, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "When I said 'helping'… I meant the way you, um, 'helped' me with my writer's block."

Natsu's eyebrows shot up, his cheeks flushing dark. "What! You—you thought I did _that_ with them?" He rapidly shook his head. "No way! They're my nakama!"

"And I'm not?" she pouted.

He gave her a pointed look, "Of course you are! But you're, uh—you know, different." He sighed, looking around as he scratched the back of his head. "That's why you were so mad?"

"Well, Levy-chan and I were talking, and, um…" A fresh blush spread across her cheeks as she placed her notebook aside and fiddled with her fingers. "I just thought there was no way you could've been that good without experience, okay?" She huffed, turning her back to him with arms crossed over her chest.

Stifled laughter sounded from behind her, causing Lucy to glance over her shoulder. She blinked upon finding Natsu trying to muffle the sound, only to burst out laughing.

He held his sides as Lucy furrowed her brow. "What's so funny?"

Smiling, he chuckled as he walked towards her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pushing her to his chest. "You are, Lucy. You're so weird!"

Her eyes widened, surprised at his sudden change in mood. She had treated him horribly the past week, yet here he was laughing and forgiving her as if nothing happened.

She relaxed against him and returned his embrace, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Natsu," she mumbled, a frown tugging on her lips. "I should've asked you instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Ah, don't worry about it." He leaned back and rested his forehead against hers, smiling bright. "But if you really want to make it up to me, there is something you could 'help' me with…"

Brown eyes narrowed suspiciously. "…What is it?"

He leaned his face close to hers, snickering mischievously. "You're the only one who can help, okay? Nobody else!"

"Natsu, what—"

He pressed his lips against hers, holding the side of her face as he slanted his mouth. Lucy's eyes widened, clutching his wrist instinctively as his weight made her stagger backwards, pushing her body against the wall. Gradually, her eyes closed as she returned his kiss, whimpering softly. He shoved his thigh between her legs and leaned his body into her, making her shudder as her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer.

He nipped her lower lip before drawing back and looking at her. Lucy blushed at the affectionate gleam in his eye, cupping his cheeks and panting softly.

"U-Um…" she mumbled, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "I'm… the only one?"

"Of course," he replied, smiling at her. "Who else but you?"

Her blush darkened before she returned his smile. "Well," she said, toying with his hair, "I guess I can help you out."

He suddenly lifted her in the air, making her squeal as he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Natsu—!"

"Let's go!" he cheered.

She laughed as he dashed towards her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

**Fin**


End file.
